Récit d'une éternité
by Honey-Blondie
Summary: Le récit d'une éternité ou L'histoire d'une humaine entourée de vampires. Avec des disputes familiales, le train-train quotidien, l'amour et les drames, l'éternité c'est long !
1. Introduction

Disclamer : Tout appartiens à Stephenie Meyer, sauf un ou deux personnages. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de mon écriture

Récit d'une éternité

L'éternité, c'est long, alors j'ai décidé pour m'occuper, d'en raconter un bout. Mon histoire n'est pas bien compliquée : famille géniale, amoureux potentiel mais avec une petite amie gênante et coriace. Le tout dans un cadre pas très traditionnel. Je suis Sarah Cullen, humaine de mon état comme a peu près tout le monde sur Terre mais je suis née dans une famille de vampires : mes grands-parents sont vampires, mes oncles et tantes sont vampires, mes parents sont vampires et ma sœur est mi-vampire, mi-humaine (légère consolation), j'ai 17 ans et le seul avantage d'avoir une famille de vampires c'est d'avoir récupérer le « gène » de l'immortalité, je ne vieillirais pas mais je n'ai rien récupérer d'autres que cela soit les superbes cheveux, la beauté(je ne suis pas moche mais à coté de ma mère, de ma sœur, ou encore de mes tantes je suis légèrement moins jolie), la vitesse, la force…j'en passe et des meilleurs, que possède chaque membre de ma famille.

Je suis au lycée de Forks (ville où ma famille a un grand passé mais a décide il y a deux ans d'y revenir après plusieurs années d'absence) je ne suis pas mauvaise je dirais même plutôt forte mais coté vie sociale ce n'est pas trop ça !

-« Sarah, choupinette » (surnom ridicule que m'avait collé ma grande sœur) » « tu peux descendre s'il te plait »

-« J'arrive Ness » (je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux)

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir Ness et son petit ami Jacob (cela faisait 6/7 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.)

-« Quoi » lui demandai-je

-« Devine, c'est une grande nouvelle ! »

-« Super l'indice, tu en as un autre comme çà ? »Rétorquai-je

-« Bon alors devine ! »

-« Je donne ma langue au chat » en lui tirant la langue, dommage que l'on n'a pas de chat.

-« Jake et moi on va se marier, c'est super et je voulais que ma petite sœur soit la première au courant, je sais ça fait un choc au départ mais tu vas voir on si habitue vite et……

-« Stop ça suffit arrête de parler, c'est super pour vous deux mais je crains que cette nouvelle ne réjouisse pas tellement papa et maman surtout papa, c'est vrai tu sais a quel point il adore Jake (ironie de ma part, bien sur) et franchement tu n'es pas un peu jeune et la différence d'âge tu y as pensé »lui dis-je, mais en voyant sa tête cela n'avait pas dû lui plaire, oups !

-« Tout ce qui me dis là, je m'en fiche et merci à toi de me supporter dans mes choix, merci, merci beaucoup » et sur ce elle sortit de la maison, Jake sur ses talons.

Je décidais de remonter dans ma chambre pour me détendre un peu, après tout je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que ma sœur aller être le centre d'attention une fois de plus, alors une fois la musique dans mes oreilles, je me glissais dans un bain plein de mousse et d'eau bien chaude, que c'est dur d'avoir une sœur pareille !

Le lendemain matin, une fois la nouvelle du mariage de Ness annoncée (mon père l'avait très mal pris par contre ma mère c'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas sauté de joie)

Bon bref entre mon père qui faisait la tête à ma sœur et ma sœur qui me faisait la tête, bonjour l'ambiance alors je décidais de partir au lycée avec ma voiture (une Mini grise que j'adorais) seule, la solitude était parti intégrante de ma personnalité même si quelque fois j'aurais voulu qu'elle n'existe pas. Ma matinée de cours se déroula normalement jusqu'au moment où je vis apparaître le plus bel être qui puisse exister sur Terre (brun, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffé et une musculature pas trop prononcé mais assez pour me plaire et on aurait cru que ses vêtements était fait sur mesure : un jean bleu foncé, un petit pull noir col en V avec une chemise blanche en dessous, dont le col ressortait du pull) et qui en plus venait s'asseoir à coté de moi en cours :

-« Salut, je m'appelle William Davis, mais appelle moi Will ; je suis nouveau et toi qui es tu ??? »

Ses yeux, sûrement que personne n'aurait remarqué mais moi si, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que les yeux des membres de ma famille exceptée moi (ils sont bleu-vert), il se racla la gorge voyant que j'étais absorbée par lui, je crois même que je le dévisageait remarque il était tellement beau, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien

-« euh...mon nom... c'est... Sarah..., Sarah Cullen »ma réponse étant hésitante, il sourit d'une manière exquise dévoilant des dents que j'aurais reconnu parmi des milliers de dents : Il avait les dents d'un vampire et à présent j'en étais convaincu c'était un vampire mais un vampire végétarien.

L'heure d'espagnol me parut drôlement courte tant nous avons parlé et rient tout les deux et le moment tellement redouté de retrouver ma famille était arrivé.

Je partis donc en direction de la cantine pour retrouver ma famille, famille que j'adorais mais il m'était parfois difficile d'être aussi différente d'eux.

-« Coucou » disais-je d'une voix sur aigue pour qu'elle soit normale et naturelle

-« Salut » me répondit une table toute entière sauf ma sœur

-« Alors ta matinée, ma puce »demanda ma mère

-« La routine » répondis-je en oubliant de manière complètement « accidentelle » de parler de Will

-« Elle ment » dire t-en chœur ma tante Alice et mon père, en effet mon père entendait mes pensées et ma tante Alice avait du tout voir avec ses visions.

-« Ok ça va, il y a un nouveau dans ma classe et… » Et je me fis couper par ma tante Alice qui ajouta « il arrive à notre table » et je devins sûrement rouge comme une tomate puisque que toute la table se mit à rire sauf mon père qui regardait Will s'approcher d'un œil noir et qui lui lançait des éclairs, un père plus protecteur que lui ça n'existait pas, pas même sur une autre planète.

Je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre avant qu'il n'arrive à notre table et qu'il voit mon embarras, je lui lançais :

-« Que veux-tu ? » d'une manière un peu rude que je regrettais mais c'était dit.

-« Comme je ne connais que toi, cela ne te gênerait pas de venir manger avec moi ? »

Sa requête me surprit et absorbée par ses yeux j'en oubliais même de respirer ce qui créa un vertige et manqua de me faire tomber mais il me rattrapa au vol, me sourit et me dit :

-« C'est assez étrange de tomber alors que tu ne marchais même pas »

Je rigolais et ajoutais :

-« Je suis plutôt étrange comme fille et c'est d'accord je veux bien manger avec toi ». Sur ce je retournais à ma table pour prendre mon plateau, un sourire énorme sur mon visage et 7 paires d'yeux braquer sur moi qui s'étonnaient de me voir aussi sociable et pas timide.

Ma journée se termina en la compagnie de Will et je rentrais même assez tard du lycée car nous avions tellement parlé de choses et d'autre que j'en avais oublié l'heure, et ça ne loupa pas, une fois franchi le seuil de la maison mon père me demanda une explication :

-« Alors, je t'écoute quelle sont tes raisons pour avoir traîné avec un vampire »me demanda t-il me manière assez abrupte

-« Premièrement c'est un vampire VEGETARIEN comme toute la famille, deuxièmement il est très sympa, troisièmement je sais qu'il ne me fera rien et enfin quatrièmement je le trouve plutôt pas mal »

-« J'adore tes raisons, mais tu ne le reverra pas et c'est un ordre »

-« Mais pourquoi, Ness sort bien avec un loup-garou, « vos ennemis jurés » et va même se marier avec ! » hurlai-je

-« Parce que Jacob a prouver sa loyauté par bien des façons et parce que Ness n'est pas mise en danger quand elle est avec lui »me répondis t-il avec une voix plus tendu

-« Alors pour que je sorte avec lui il faut qu'il prouve sa loyauté envers moi et notre famille et que je ne risque rien a ses cotés »rétorquai-je toujours aussi en colère

-« oui » ajouta t-il d'une voix plus posée.

Je me mis à pleurer des larmes de tristesse et de rage sachant très bien que le deuxième condition serait dur à obtenir puisque il était vampire et j'étais humaine, je couru dans ma chambre en hurlant a mon père que je le détestais, en claquant la porte et en m'effondrant, en pleurs sur mon lit, vers 2h du matin quand le flots de larmes fut tarit je vis apparaître 5 têtes qui venaient d'entrouvrir la porte me demandant si elles pouvaient entrer, je répondis que oui, après tout j'en voulais à mon père et à ma condition d'humaine pas à ma mère, à ma sœur, à mes tantes, ni à ma grand-mère.

Je les adorais et j'étais très heureuse qu'elles viennent me consoler et on parla longuement jusqu'à 5h du matin des propos de papa et du fait que j'étais humaine et qui fallait que je l'accepte car jamais personne de la famille voudra me transformer en vampire et que de toute façon mon père ne laisserais jamais faire une tel chose (stupide père trop protecteur).

Après le départ des 5 femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde, je décidais de ne pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui et rien ni personne ne me ferais changer d'avis et puisque mon père serait à la maison aujourd'hui, je décidais de reparler de notre dispute d'hier soir à tête reposée.

-« Papa, je peux te parler, c'est à propos d'hier soir. »

-« Bien sûr ma chérie, vas-y je t'écoute »dit-il calmement

-« Premièrement je suis désolé pour mon attitude d'hier soir et je pense que tu sais que ce que j'ai dis sur toi est faux et je comprends tes raisons et tu pourras imposer n'importe qu'elle conditions du moment que tu me permet de le fréquenter, s'il te plait » avec le regard de chien battu que j'avais il n'oserait pas refuser du moins je l'espérais.

-« Ecoute j'ai parler avec ta mère et elle m'a fait entendre raison alors du moment que vos rapport sont en publics comme au lycée ou ici ça va mais que je n'apprenne pas que tu es restée seul avec lui ou que tu es allée chez lui, suis-je assez clair »

-« Très clair » lui répondis-je avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et en l'embrassant sur la joue

-« Eh' au fait, Ness a définit une date pour le mariage ? » ajoutais-je curieuse

-« Oui c'est dans 2 mois, le 17 mars pour être exact, pourquoi ? » ronchonna t-il toujours mécontent que Ness se marie aussi vite.

-« Parce que j'espère être la demoiselle d'honneur et pour savoir si je pourrais amener quelqu'un au mariage, enfin rien est encore fait entre lui et moi »ajoutais-je de manière précipitée.

-« On verra le fait que tu puisse emmener quelqu'un comme lui au mariage et ne va pas trop vite avec lui je t'en prie » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

-« Promis, je t'aime papa et je préfère que l'on est des rapport comme celui si plutôt que celui d'hier »

-« Moi aussi, aller va te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée »

-« C'est vrai je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit » et je montais dans ma chambre pour me coucher de manière sereine car je savais que je pourrais revoir Will.

Les 4 semaines qui suivirent furent incroyablement géniales...


	2. Premier baiser premier râteau

j'avais eu un véritable coup de foudre, et je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui à présent : je lui avais avouée que je savais qu'il était un vampire et je lui avais dit pour ma famille, heureusement il l'avait bien pris et même si rien ne c'était vraiment passé entre nous, en tout cas pas ce que j'espérais, j'étais heureuse et vraiment contente mais vu que mon objectif était de sortir avec lui et de l'emmener au mariage (marre d'être la seul célibataire de la maison et celle a qui on envoie le bouquet de la mariée de façon intentionnelle, pour rire bien sûr), il fallait peut-être que j'accélère un peu les choses.

Le lendemain à la cantine je décidais de passer à l'attaque :

-« Euh…écoute tu sais que mon père nous a imposé des conditions vu que tu es un vampire et moi une pauvre, et faible humaine - il rigola - donc je me disais, que comme il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas en math, si tu pouvais venir chez moi ce soir, pour m'aider avec mes maths bien sûr »vu que ma requête était dite d'une manière plutôt hésitante il s'esclaffa ce qui me fit peur au départ mais mon angoisse se calma bien vite lorsqu'il me répondit :

-« C'est d'accord »

-« C'est vrai tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oui, bien sur. »

-« Ok, cool »dis-je en sentant le fard me monter aux joues.

-« Dis comment va réagir ta famille, après tout je suis un vampire potentiellement dangereux »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de toute façon à part mon père qui a sûrement du voir mon idée dans mes pensées, tu ne crains rien, je te promets, ils ne te mangeront pas. »

Enfin il était chez moi, seul mon père le regardait avec un œil noir mais je m'en fichais.

-« Alors, les enfants, ça travaille dur sur les maths ? » me demanda ma grand-mère

-«Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère grâce à Will j'ai tout compris » même si je n'avais rien écouté tellement j'avais été absorbé par ses yeux et son visage.

Mais le moment fatidique de l'au revoir arriva :

-« Je crois que je vais y aller »

-« Déjà ? » le questionnais-je

-« Quoi ? Il reste quelque chose que tu n'a pas compris »

J'étais déçu par sa réponse à mon « déjà ».

-« Non, c'est bon je te libère, tu es libre ! » ironisais-je essayant de cacher ma déception, ce qui fut totalement rater.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte et en ne voulant pas le quitter je sortais même dehors sur le seuil.

-« Tu sais je devrais trouver ma voiture tout seul, vu qu'elle est juste devant chez toi » blagua t-il mais cela ne me fis ni chaud ni froid.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »Me demanda t-il tout à coup inquiet, ce qui me permis de me rassurer, il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais il était hors de question de lui dire que c'était à cause de lui.

-« Non, rien, c'est juste un coup de fatigue » lui répondis-je

-« Tu sais on est ami, tu peux tout me dire. »

-«….ami…. »Murmurais-je

-« Quoi ? On n'est pas ami ou alors tu voudrais que l'on soit plus que ça ? »Voyant mon visage il ajouta : « J'ai raison tu voudrais que l'on aille plus loin »

-« Oui » lui répondis-je en un seul souffle, j'avais peur de sa réaction et de la mienne j'étais terrifiée, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivais, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire ou de quoi dire, puis par surprise il m'embrassa, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps dura le baiser, ce fut un baiser merveilleux mais je sais juste qu'à la fin je n'avais plus d'air dans mes poumons et que je devais mettre fin à ce magnifique moment.

-« Désolé je n'arrivais plus à respirer » et je lui souris, j'avais en quelque sorte mon premier petit ami en face de moi et quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au mariage de Ness mais il ajouta quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre :

-« Ecoute, je voudrais t'aimer, j'aimerais être avec toi mais cela m'est impossible »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »Demandais-je tout à coup prise de panique

-« Je suis désolé » il monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe loin de moi et de mon cœur qu'il venait de briser.


	3. Explication

Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, personne n'y était, il avait sûrement du tous se planquer vu que je venais de me faire larguer avant même d'être sorti avec lui, j'étais toujours aussi douée pour les relations sociales.

-« Ohé ! Vous vous êtes tous caché, je vais bien, je vous le jure » je crois que c'était le plus gros mensonge que j'ai pu dire de toute ma vie mais j'avais essayé d'être convaincante et je crois que j'avais réussi parce que tout le monde réapparu aussitôt, essayant de faire bonne figure mais je n'avais qu'une envie, aller me coucher et rêver à ces 4 semaines passées et oublié ce stupide moment que j'avais provoqué.Les laissant tous en bas et ignorant leurs regards compatissant, je montais donc dans ma chambre, mettant mon pyjama et me couchant dans mon lit en espérant que le sommeil viennent mais il ne vint pas et je ressassais sans cesse ce stupide moment qui venait sûrement de gâcher une hypothétique futur relation et notre amitié, ce que j'avais pu être stupide, franchement qu'un être aussi parfait puisse m'aimer était inconcevable.

Sans prévenir, je vis mon père s'allonger sur mon lit, ce qui dans son langage voulait dire : il faut qu'on parle.

-« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je d'une manière qui lui montrait que j'étais peu enclin à parler avec lui.

-« Tu as mentis toute à l'heure »

-« Sans dec', mais bon pas la peine que tu me le demande tu l'as su au moment où j'ai pensé au mensonge » rétorquais-je

-« C'est la que je veux en venir »

-« Hein ? »

-« Oui, je lis dans les pensées et dans celle de tout le monde à part ta mère et j'ai lu dans celle de Will et il tient à toi et il a quelque chose d'important à te dire »

-« Dis le moi, papa je t'en supplie dis le moi - le suppliais-je - j'ai le droit de savoir si il ne m'aime pas ou alors c'est parce qu'il existe une autre raison, après tout c'est moi qui essaye de sortir avec lui »

-« Je peux te dire qu'il y a une autre raison mais c'est à lui de te la dire pas à moi »

-« Très bien, c'est d'accord j'attendrais demain, au lycée pour lui poser la question, Hé mais tu ne serais pas entrain de commencer à l'apprécié hein ? »Demandais-je taquine

-« Ne rêve pas, mais c'est un gentil garçon. »

Sur ce mon père m'embrassa sur le front, ravit de son petit effet, sortit de ma chambre et je remerciais le ciel pour avoir donner ce don à mon père, il dû d'ailleurs entendre ma pensée puisqu'il éclata de rire dans le couloir.

Je pouvais maintenant dormir puisque il m'aimait et tenait à moi, il existait une autre raison et j'étais décidé à savoir laquelle.

Toute la journée, il l'avait passée à m'éviter (ne pas me parler c'est une chose mais changé de place en cours cela m'avait carrément mise hors de moi)

A la fin de cette stupide journée, il fallait que j'agisse, il n'était pas question pour moi de repasser une nuit entière pleine de doute alors dès que je le vis, je lui attrapais le bras et lui demandais :

-« Dis moi pourquoi toi et moi cela ne peut pas exister ? »(De façon nette, clair et précise moi-même je m'étonnais)

-« Parce que cela ne peut pas exister » répondit-il sur la défensive

-« Non, mauvaise réponse, tu mens alors dis moi la vrai raison »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu était voyante »ironisa t-il

-« Non ce n'est pas moi mais ma tante Alice. Je veux ma réponse et tout de suite » pour couronner le tout je commençais à être au bord des larmes mais cela eu un effet plutôt positif puisqu'il se calma illico.

-« Ok, je vais te dire la vérité, je t'aime bien et je tiens à toi mais nous deux c'est impossible à cause de… » Vu qu'il hésitait je le poussais un petit peu

-« A cause de… »

-« De ma fiancée »


	4. Et puis quoi encore ?

-« Quoi ? Tu es fiancée et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt avant que je me fasse toute ces stupides illusions » lui hurlai-je

-« Attends, je ne suis pas un méchant garçon et je respecterais la demande de mes parents et ce mariage, c'est plus un mariage de raison que d'amour, je me marie avec un vampire pour calmer les tensions entre nos deux familles mais si je pouvais choisir, je te choisirais toi ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne : il m'aimait et c'était tellement un bon garçon qu'il accepterais de se marier avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas.

Des larmes plein les yeux à cause de la révélation de son amour pour moi mais aussi de son mariage imminent je lui demandais :

-« Et le mariage est prévu pour quand ? » je suis une véritable masochiste

-« Le mariage est prévu pour le 17 mars, de cette année bien sûr. »Ajouta t-il tristement.

Choquée par cette annonce je partis en courant, je l'entendis crié mon nom mais je ne me retournais pas, pas la peine de souffrir plus longtemps, son mariage avec cette stupide vampirette était bien réelle mais en plus il fallait que le mariage soit dans à peine 1 mois et demi, et en plus le 17 mars c'était le même jour que le mariage de ma sœur, ce n'est pas possible je vais sûrement pourrir l'ambiance avec la tronche que je ferais. Non je ne peux pas faire cela à ma sœur, il faut que j'arrive à l'oublier et si il faut que je change de lycée ou que je n'y aille plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année je le ferais et ayant pris de « bonnes »résolutions, je décidais de sécher le prochain cours et de rentrer à la maison.

Même si je croyais allez bien, je n'allais pas bien, et pour aller mieux ma sœur n'avait rien trouver d'autre que d'organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille quelques jours après l'annonce de cette stupide nouvelle, et avec la chance que j'avais je risquais même de tomber sur la fiancée du garçon que j'aimais.

-« Allez, on va s'amuser, c'est pour mon mariage, viens, ça va te détendre »me disait ma sœur depuis 3 jours et c'était aujourd'hui alors je ne pouvais refuser (j'y allais que pour lui faire plaisir).

-« Ok c'est bon, tu as gagner, je viens. Juste par curiosité il y a qui d'autre à ta petite sauterie ? »

-« Juste toi, Alice, Rosalie, Esmé, maman, une quinzaine de copines et moi »me répondit-elle en souriant

-« Attends, je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir que la famille ? »

-« Oui, enfin tu sais un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, cela se fête qu'une fois dans sa vie et en plus il va être fêter dans un des club les plus branchées de Seattle »dit elle comme un gosse qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

-« Bon, à quelle heure est la fête ? » demandais-je avec une voix faussement enjouée mais ma sœur ne détecta rien du tout.

-« On part d'ici à 20h pour aller manger dans un resto de Seattle et puis après cela sera la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit alors s'il te plait soit présentable et pleine de joie »

-« Je vais essayer d'être pleine de joie et pour la tenue, je pense que Tante Alice a tout prévue ». Et sur ces bonnes paroles, j'embrassais ma sœur et je montais dans ma chambre.

J'avais malheureusement vu juste, même si j'aimais beaucoup les vêtements et être bien habiller, Tante Alice abusait quelquefois et cela n'avait pas raté.

19h, il fallait que je m'habille et cette robe était magnifique mais pour quelqu'un plein de joie pas pour une fille qui est dans une passe dépressive.

« Bon, Sarah, fait ça pour ta sœur » m'encourageais-je.

Je m'approchais donc de cette robe : robe noire avec un décolleté plongeant et un effet draper au niveau de la taille, elle m'arrivait au genou et n'avait pas de manche mais juste de larges bretelles et les chaussures, de véritable échasses, magnifique de couleur noire (je vouais une véritable passion pour les chaussures mais seulement quand j'étais heureuse !).

Je m'avançais vers le miroir de ma chambre, et ne me reconnus pas (cela n'étais franchement pas moi mais je dois l'avouer que je me trouvais assez jolie), pour les cheveux et le maquillage, je fis dans la sobriété, j'étais assez déguisée comme ça !

Malheureusement, j'avais dû mal à sortir de ma chambre et j'espérais que personne ne me dise comme j'étais belle ou un truc du genre mais raté, en plein dans le mille, une pluie de compliments, j'étais rouge comme une tomate et heureuse de quitter la maison.

Après le restaurant, la boîte de nuit (la plus branchée et en vue de tout Seattle)

Je pris quelques cocktails (sans alcools, évidemment) pour me détendre et vint le moment fatidique du strip-teaseur qui sort du gâteau (non, mais quel cliché franchement). Bon je vous passe les détails mais c'est vrai que le strip-teaseur m'avais bien détendu jusqu'au moment où je vis la fiancée vampirette qui avait été la cause de toutes mes désillusions.

Je me levais prétextant avoir besoin de me repoudrer le nez (second cliché de la soirée) et fonçais vers les toilettes et avec quel surprise je me retrouvais nez à nez avec ma rivale de vampirette. Si j'avais eu la force, je l'aurais démonter en pièce détacher et éparpiller au quatre coin du monde mais je n'avais pas cette force donc je décidais de passer mon chemin et de l'ignorer mais malheureusement elle, elle avait sans doute entendu parler de moi et avait décider de ne pas passer le sien.

-« C'est toi Sarah Cullen ? »M'accosta t-elle de façon hargneuse.

Un petit « oui » s'échappa de ma bouche, je n'avais pas peur en face de cette vampirette mais me retrouver en face d'une folle furieuse en furie me faisais peur, je repris mon courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

-« Et vous êtes? »

-« Moi je suis Angel Brax et futur Angel Davis et je sais que tu as essayé de me prendre mon fiancé et ça je ne l'ai pas apprécié » me dit-elle en dévoilant ses dents. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est que ses yeux était bordeaux donc ne valait mieux pas la provoquer, à moins de vouloir être mangée en dessert ce soir mais je ne pus m'en empêcher, tellement cela me brûlait la langue :

-«Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il m'aime et pas vous »dis-je acide.

Et contrairement à ce que je m'étais attendu c'est-à-dire me faire planter ses dents dans ma gorge, je reçu une gifle mais une grosse (rien à voir avec celle de ma mère quand j'avais fait une bêtise, à coté de celle que je venais de recevoir celle de ma mère aurait été une caresse) je saignais même de la lèvre et elle ajouta :

-« Heureusement pour toi, que je sais me contrôler » puis elle sortit des toilettes sans un regard pour moi.

Comme je mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, le temps de soigner ma plaie, ma mère vint à ma rencontre et me demanda :

-« Mais que c'est-il passer ? »

-« Rien, je me suis pris une porte, tu me connais, je suis maladroite » (Oh mais quel mensonge ! franchement se prendre une porte cela peut te couper une lèvre, j'aurais pu faire mieux)

-« Sarah Marie Bella Cullen, peux-tu arrêter de mentir »

Oh la ! Elle utilise le nom entier alors vaut mieux que j'arrête de mentir et tout de suite.

-« Ok, euh… je me suis fait… euh… comment dire, pas tout à fait attaquer… mais presque »dis-je hésitante en tentant de minimiser la chose mais cela ne dû pas marcher puisque le regard de ma mère devint noir et sévère.

-« Comment ça, presque attaquée ? » me demanda t-elle

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dis

-« Ok, je me suis fait gifler par la fiancée de Will, qui est en faite une vampirette mais pas végétarienne pour un clou et c'était tellement une grosse gifle que j'en ai saigné de la lèvre et j'ai eu de la chance car elle savait se contrôler à la vue du sang. » Le tout dit de manière confuse histoire qu'elle ne pige pas tout mais encore une fois cela ne marcha pas du tout.

-« Un vampire t'as frappé c'est ça ? » me demanda t-elle de manière si sévère que je sentais qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

-« Oui c'est ça, à quelque chose près, même si frappé est un peu fort comme mot. » acquiesçais-je tout en hochant la tête

-« Et ce vampire qui t'a frappé, il est encore dans le club »me questionna t-elle et je vis tout de suite où elle voulait en venir

-« Maman s'il te plait ce n'était rien, ne fait pas de chose stupide »

-« Très bien, je ne lui réglerais pas son compte ce soir mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre. » me dit-elle, on aurait cru une lionne qui protégeait son lionceau.

-« Franchement, maman je ne sens plus rien, c'était rien mais alors rien du tout » ajoutais-je de manière à l'apaiser.

Puis comme ma plaie avait arrêté de saigner, on décida de retourner dans la salle privée que Ness avait réservée dans le club.

Mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien après cette rencontre que je décidais de rentrer avant les autres prétextant un mal de tête persistant et des vertiges, mais il était quand même 3 heures du matin.

Je pris mon manteau et comme j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de venir avec la même voiture que ma mère, Alice, Esmé et Rosalie et que ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser seul sans voiture et rentré « à pied », je décidais d'appeler mon père et je lui demandais de venir me chercher en donnant comme point de rendez-vous le centre commercial à quelques pâtés de maison du club où j'étais.

J'entrepris donc une petite marche, et ne regardant pas où j'allais je bousculais quelqu'un : Will que je n'avais pas revu depuis qu'il m'avait dit pour son mariage.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici, et à cette heure si en plus ? » me demanda t-il

-« Est-ce que cela te regardes » lui répondis-je sarcastique

-« Non, mais je m'informe »

Oh mon dieu, ses yeux et son visage, il fallait que je m'en aille et au plus vite.

-« Ohé, il y a quelqu'un…il me semble t'avoir posé une question »

-« Euh…oui, c'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ness et je suis partis plus tôt qu'elles donc j'ai appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher car je ne pouvais pas laisser les filles sans voiture. Cela te va comme explication ? »Demandais-je

-« Oui, bien sur, mais juste par curiosité, pourquoi es-tu parti plus tôt que les autres ? »

-« Je ne me sentais pas bien » répondis-je en lui mentant royalement et en oubliant de mentionner la gifle de sa fiancée

-« Ok, et où tu cours comme ça ? »

-« Dis c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? »

-« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici » ajouta t-il pour plaisanter et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce que c'était bon de le revoir et de parler avec lui.

-« Pour répondre à ta question, je vais rejoindre mon père au centre commercial à quelques mètres de là »

-« Je peux t'accompagner ? » demanda t-il presque à voix basse

Ce n'était pas bon tout ça, je commençais à me rattacher à lui mais je ne pouvais pas dire non, puisque chaque moment avec lui était une merveille, un bijou très précieux.

-« Bien sûr que tu peux »

Et nous partîmes tous les deux vers le centre commercial.

Un chemin vraiment trop court à mon goût et mon père qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

J'étais donc au point de rendez-vous avec Will et un lourd et long silence s'installa puis un moment je décidais de me lancer :

-« Alors pourquoi tu traînes dans les rues de Seattle aussi tard ? »Demandais-je

-« Je vois, c'est chacun son tour »répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

-« Apparemment. Alors ? » Renchéris-je

-« Eh, bien, ta sœur n'est pas la seule à fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon /son enterrement de vie de jeune fille»

-« Ah, je vois - répondis-je en repensant que son mariage approchait - Comment c'est passé ta fête, il y avait une stripteaseuse ou peut être plusieurs ? » demandais-je en essayant de faire fuir mes idées noires.

-«Non, pas de stripteaseuse ou un truc dans ce genre, on était juste quelques potes dans un bar entrain de boirent des bières : le truc classique et toi tu ne m'a pas raconté ? »

-« Eh bien, cela n'était pas ma fête mais je me suis quand même bien amusée avec le stripteaseur et les cocktails. »Avouais-je et je ne mentais même pas !

On s'était dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et il enchaîna d'une voix plus basse

-« Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

-« Vas-y »répondis-je haletante voyant qu'il se passait un truc.

-« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser parce que je n'ai pas eu de stripteaseuse alors tu serais comme un au revoir à ma vie de célibataire.


End file.
